theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Banana Joe
Joseph "Banana Joe" Banana is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the class clown at Elmore Junior High. When he cracks his jokes, he thinks people are laughing with him, when they are really laughing at him, or not at all. Appearance Banana Joe is an anthropomorphic yellow banana, with googly eyes, and has a mouth made of clay, similar to Clayton's. He wears and treats his "peel" like a shirt - he can remove it at will, and has several extras messily stuffed into his clothing drawer. The bottom end of his nude banana body is clefted to resemble a butt. From Season 2 onwards, Banana Joe gets a redesign. Much like many characters with their designs, he gains eyebrows, and is much larger than he was previously. His eyes are now laid out in a horizontal line rather than a diagonal, and are of equal size. In "The Uploads," it is revealed that he can summon a second head at will. Personality Being the class clown, Banana Joe is always making jokes, or trying to be funny, though, his jokes can sometimes be hurtful, like how he teased Gumball to tears in "The Gi." His jokes can also be annoying or creepy, such as in "The Third." At first, Gumball and Darwin enjoyed his comedy act, but as he went on, he got creepier, causing them to leave him. Banana Joe also has a distaste for girls. This was prevalent in "The Pressure," where he established a pals before gals pact with the guys. He even resorted to chopping down the girls' clubhouse, all to prevent Darwin from kissing Masami. However, he may have gotten over this, since he didn't complain in "The Party" when everyone had to get a date to attend. Furthermore, in "The End," he acts as the justice of the peace for Gumball's wedding. He also appears to be messy. His room is in desperate need of cleaning - his peels are sticking out of his drawer, and there's junk scattered across the floor. Also, the stuff in his locker looks as though he just carelessly stuffed them in there. Banana Joe can be a total jerk to everyone, including his own friends. He sometimes teams up withTobias to do it, and most of the time, he does it to Gumball and Darwin. In the episode "The Pressure," he and Tobias forced Gumball and Darwin to start hating girls, and to not have any girlfriends, even though Gumball wanted to. In the episode "The Mystery," he was seen trying to get his own friend Gumball in trouble, and then trying to stop him when he ran away. In the episode "The Gi," he was seen bullying Gumball and Darwin in front of everyone at their school. He and Idaho insulted Gumball three times in "The Curse." However in season two, he seems to have become less of a jerk. It is also shown that Joe can be angered easily. In "The Banana," Joe was furious when he found his pen chewed in his locker, and wanted to hurt Gumball and Darwin, but ended up hurting himself, and blacking out instead. When he woke up and was informed he had beaten them up, he seemed proud of it (although he quickly apologized). Relationships Main article: Banana Joe/Relationships Voice Actors * Mic Graves (US/UK/AUS/NZ/CAN) * Hiroki Eto (Japan) * Ævar Þór Benediktsson (Iceland) Gallery New canvas by the1nkyg33k-d6rty6g.png Gumball playtime with slenderman by wani ramirez-d5t51jz.jpg S4E20_The_Origins_Young_Joe.png|Young TAWOGxOP.png The hero group by hitmonchanman-d9upxqj.png Butterfly9.png Themoms2.png Triangle4.png Ballroom blitz by warfreak1st-d6sunuv.png S4E38 The Compilation 02.png BananaWhisper.png TheApe6.png New friends and love interests by 1paintsplash1-d5hk5y9.png Nato and his worst enemies by natoman2-d6ac3xs.png BananaJoePen1.png.png Youwillpay.png Skull21.png Job17.png DerpBananas.png BananaJoeVideo1.png BananaJoeVideo2.png BananaJoeooowface.png BananaJoeVideo3.png ProbablyTheLimitorTheCastle_leak.png Thapromisepreview2.png Thapromisepreview1.png Thapromisepreview4.png S02E32BananJoePain.png S02E32JoePain.png S02E32RingABell.png S02E32BffsNow.png S02E32JoeSighs.png Datstorm.png MicGravesChase06.PNG Thegift8.JPG Snapshot - 26.png Snapshot - 28.png Student cheer.jpg TheScam1.png Tanner and classmates by bluexix-d6ai2mx.png Trivia * Whenever Banana Joe does an exaggerated or just large motion, his googly pupils spin around inside his eyes. * He has a Bananan the Barbarian poster in his room, a reference to Conan the Barbarian. * His personality and appearance are based on the term "Top Banana." * His name is similar to "Banana" Joseph Montione from the 1982 film, Banana Joe. * His personality appears to change in almost every episode. * Banana Joe placed 9th in The Dumb Race. * He hosted an April Fools' Day marathon in 2012. * In "The Origins," it was shown that when he was younger (4 years), he was green, like an unripe banana. * He is a very good whistler, as seen in the Season 2 episode, "The Banana." ** This is shown again in the Season 3 episode, "The Move." * As seen in "The Banana," his eyes and mouth can be removed from his body, and then reattached. ** He also has a closet full of spares, according to the game Water Sons. * Banana Joe may like Carmen because it was shown in "The Party" that he was dating her. * He is shown to have violent mood swings, as he can quickly go from good-natured and happy-go-lucky to psychotic and temperamental. * Banana Joe is an only child. ** He is also one of the only students at Elmore Junior High that is an only child. Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Gumball's Team Category:Males Category:Female Characters